1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to an assembling method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-54203 discloses a connector assembly with first and second housings that can be connected together. The first housing has a bolt and the second housing has a nut. Threaded connection of the nut with the bolt pulls the housings together. Thus, a connector with a relatively large connection resistance, such as a multi-contact connector, can be connected.
The bolt of this assembly can be tightened even if the housings are inclined. Thus, male terminals in one housing abut the front surface of the mating housing without entering the female terminals. The connector does not detect that the two housings have reached a connection depth where the bolt can be tightened. Therefore there is a likelihood of deforming the male terminals and/or damaging the housings.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to improve operability of the assembling procedure.